


Bimbo coffee shop

by girl_love_is_the_best_love



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Big Butt, F/F, Huge breast, Lesbian Sex, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_love_is_the_best_love/pseuds/girl_love_is_the_best_love
Summary: This my first work ever so comments are welcome.It’s story about girl being turned into lesbian bimbo, have fun.





	Bimbo coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with criticism or two, first work ever and it be nice to get help.

I look out of my office to check up on my shop, my own coffee shop was something I had wanted to have since I was 20, now it was here and real it only took 3 and I’ve been doing it for 2 years straight now with my special ingredient.

It early morning 8:30 am and I look at the counter were I see my newest worker of 2 weeks Jaylen “hey you put way to much foam in this drink like what the hell first it was to much cream and now this, GET IT RIGHT” and across the counter from her I see some angry brunette in front of her just screaming at poor Jaylen.

“I’m s s s sorry ma’am” “ I don’t care if your sorry get me another drink now bitch”

As she yelling I go around shop making sure there are no other customers in the shop right now and covering all the windows up so nobody can see what’s going to happen, I lock the door and with that the fun can really begin now.

“Now my kind lady what’s the problem and how can I help you” I say in my nicest tone possible while walking to the two “ I gave a simple order to this dumbass and she mess it up twice” she said while slamming her brown drink down spilling a bit on my counter.

“Oh Is that so, let me give a special freebie” I hurry to coffee machine to make her a new drink “good” she said in very deeming tone “at least someone can get something done unlike you Sarah” she said spitting her words like they where actually physical spit she was directing at poor Jaylen

“My name not Sarah” she held onto her apron and says in low tone

“What?”

“My name not Sarah it’s Jaylen we go to same college”

“Who cares just shut up already” turning away from Jaylen who look like she was ready to cry. While there talking I slip out my special ingredient and pour it into my dear customer drink.

“Done here you go miss?” “Caitlyn”  
“Miss Caitlyn I hope you enjoy this one” she takes a sip and with surprised look says “this taste great better than any coffee I’ve ever drank before” “thank you it’s my pride” i watch her breast seeing them slowly grow in size.

“This is so great like I can’t believe it” she says with what actually sounds like real surprise I watch her hair grow from shoulder length to all the way down near her butt. “Jaylen” I call out to my skinny little employee, turning to her I see her head is still down and she had her back turn away.

“Yes ma’....” she stops mid word due to her surprise of what she seeing. Caitlyn body so far had undergone some “progression” her hair now very long, her butt was now threatening her blue jeans as barely held together “OOOHHH” Caitlyn says in panic as her belt break with a loud sound of metal buckle defeat.”sorry” Caitlyn says as she goes for another sip of the coffee with her bigger and shiner lips.

While doing this she rest her new big beach ball sized boobs on the counter “it so goooood” “please your gonna make me blush.”

“Jaylen get over here already your girlfriend waiting for you” “girl g g girlfriend?” She say In a confused and surprise tone “girlfriend?” Caitlyn take her turn to say the word until she look over to her right see Jaylen “JAYLEN HONEY there you are, give me some lovin”

Caitlyn gets up knocking over her stool while doing so and making a quick walk toward And before Jaylen can say or do anything Caitlyn grab her, rapping one arm around her back and her hand grabbing her arm and other one goes to her head grabs her hair and forces her head into smooch with her new girlfriend.

The kiss has poor(lucky) Jaylen forced into a dominating kiss in which Caitlyn fat lips just smothers Jaylen lips while slobber is dripping down there cheeks all the down to there necks.

“Mmmmmmmmmm-mm” jaylen shake and tries to push against Caitlyn but she keeps pushing her huge tits with her hands which only makes big butted bimbo brunette more turned on. Caitlyn force the kiss even deeper due to this eventually Jaylen glass are on her head horizontally in a way that there no way she even using them at this point to see.

Jaylen at this point has lost the strength to struggle her eyes look both weekend, happy, and most of all in love, her arm have stop pushing and are only holding on to Caitlyn clothes boobs. “Yes honey harder” Caitlyn says as she finally stop 2 min straight make out session with Jaylen only line of spit connecting the two mouths.

Jaylen look neither surprised or in a rush to stop and doesn’t say anything once the kiss stops she just look off into the space with face that says mind breaking pleasure. She turn her head soon through and see me still standing here and getting surprised by the fact that she was still in the coffee shop.

“Caitlyn we need to stoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Jaylen didn’t get the time to finish before Caitlyn went in on her neck sucking, licking, and even biting it little soon enough Jaylen had so much of Caitlyn slobber on her it drip down her body on her shirt which had become soak now.

At this point Jaylen had given up and submitted to the fun grabbing and smacking Caitlyn fat behind.

It then I heard a dripping sound I look at the floor below the two girls and underneath them was puddle and I saw drips comes from wet part of Jaylen pants and from underneath Caitlyn skirt.

“Hey a girls” I say and clap my hand to get there attention jaylen looks with immediate fear in her eyes Caitlyn letting her so she can walk over to me.

“Im sorry that-“ “here a key to one of the room in back of the shop be back in at least 3 hours ok” I cut her off before she even gets close to finishing her needless apology.”I understand how crazy bimbo can be sweetie so just make it quick and after work you can do it all you want.”

“Why?” Her meek little voice ask “cause I want you to be happy ok. So be happy” I give her the key and send her off on her way to get some bimbo loving.

I hope she has good time.

I go to door to unlock when in see one of my other workers Jenny with her bowl cut and butch style next her bimbo girlfriend.

Today was gonna be fun.


End file.
